goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Tolee misbehaves at McDonald's
Transcript (GoCity, Florida, June 2, 2014) Larton's dad (Fred): So Lexi, are you going to take care of Larton? Larton's mom (Lexi): Yes I am. (Larton's dad leaves) Larton's mom (Lexi): What do you want to do? Larton: Can we go to McDonald's? Larton's mom (Lexi): No! Tolee: But Inuyasha... Inuyasha: Tolee, I said no, we are not going to McDonald's today, if you are bored, you can watch The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride on VHS, or read Alice in Wonderland! Tolee: But Inuyasha, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride is for people who loved in the 1990s, and Alice in Wonderland is only for people who lived in England in 1865! I want to go to McDonald's! Inuyasha: I am sorry, but we are still not going to McDonald's today and that is a capital final, i already told you that we can either watch The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride on VHS, or read Alice in Wonderland! Naruto Uzumaki: Inuyasha, I think the VHS copy of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride is broken and now it must be thrown away into the trash and replaced with Monsters University on DVD. Inuyasha: Did you hear that? Naruto Uzumaki said the VHS copy of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride is broken and must be thrown away into the trash and replaced with Monsters University on DVD. That means we can go to McDonald's! (at McDonald's) Clerk: Hello, Welcome to McDonald's, what can I get you for today at McDonald's? Inuyasha: This is not only for Tolee. but also for me. Anyways, i would to have the french fries, Dr. Pepper, and Oreo McFlurry! Tolee: and I would like the Big Mac, large fries, a large lemonade, and a strawberry milkshake. Clerk: I hate to say this, Tolee, but we don't have any more strawberry milkshakes. Tolee: What? Please Tell Me you are joking? Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about you can get the Oreo McFlurry instead? Tolee: (Kidaroo's voice) WHAT? THERE'S NO HELL ON EARTH THAT THEY'RE OUT OF (BLEEP) STRAWBERRY MILKSHAKES!! (Everyone shocks and gasps in horror) Inuyasha: Tolee, stop acting like a spoiled brat, and you do not ever use bad language out in public like that! You can either have a Oreo McFlurry the guy is offering you sincerely or else, you will have nothing at all, get sent home, and I will call the Krimzon Guards, Elite Guards, and Freedom League Guards to take you away to the Baron's Fortress! Tolee: I got a better idea! Kikko Hayashida: (as Tolee is causing trouble) Mom and Dad, what is he doing? Mr. Hayashida: He is about to do something that may make him end up in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City from Jak 2. Inuyasha: That's not one of the two choices! The two choices are... Customer: (after his gun was stolen by Tolee) Hey Tolee! That gun is mine, so give it back to me, right now! Ristar: Sarah West, i think now is the best time to get out of here, we better run, Right Sarah West? Sarah West: Yes Ristar! Let's get out of Here, things are starting to get worse right now! Larry Koopa: I say we get out of here! Wendy Koopa: I agree with you Larry! Things are going to get out of hand! (Censored as everyone flees in fright and screaming in horror) Riley: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Help me! Call an ambulance! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Inuyasha: Oh my God! Tolee, I can't believe you caused a rampage at McDonald's, and what is even worse, you injured the clerk and Riley Lambert! That's it! I'm going to call the police to take you to Baron's Fortress! Krimzon Guard 1: You are under arrest for causing a rampage at McDonald's! Freedom League Guard 2: Come with us! You're going to the Baron's Fortress! (in the police car) Larton: Can we go back to McDonald's to get the Soft Serve Co? Krimzon Guard 1: No, Absolutely Not! We are going straight to the Baron's Fortress! Tolee: Why can't we? Elite Guard 2: Because you did end up causing a destructive rampage at McDonald's! Tolee: All I wanted was just a strawberry. Elite Guard 1: They were out of stock at this time, so the clerk asked if you wanted a soft serve cone instead! Larton: I really didn't mean to do that. Really, I didn't. Krimzon Guard 2: Actually, you did mean to! Just like you did mean to scare the clerks and the customers and just like you did mean to throw stuff around, injure people and break things, and also, you are not getting anything as your punishment! We are here at the Baron's Fortress! (at the Baron's Fortress, Larton got locked away in the cell) Krimzon Guard 1: This is your cell! You will stay there until further notice which is when your behavior can improve through Bambi viewings! Larton: (Larry The Cucumber's noooooo effect) (later at the hospital) Riley's dad (Hino): Is our daughter going to be all right? Doctor: Yes she is, Hino. A rampage occured at McDonald's. Riley's mom (Aida): It must have been from Larton who stole someone's firearm and shot everywhere all because he couldn't get his Oreo McFlurry. Riley's dad (Hino): I know Aida. he needs to learn better than to do stuff like that, and also, i hope Military school will teach him a lesson Riley: (offscreen) Mom! Dad! Come Right Now! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Riley's dad: Don't worry, Riley, we will come to you now! (Meanwhile at the Park, Sarah West & Ristar are talking about what happened earlier at McDonald's, however at the same time, Sarah West is Crying because of that incident) Hiroshi Sugimoto: Sophie-chan, i am so sorry about the incident! Sophie the Otter: (Crying) No Hiroshi Sugimoto, it was not your fault! we should have went earlier right before Tolee caused a lot of trouble at McDonald's! Hiroshi Sugimoto: I agree, that would have been better, how about we can watch Maple Town on VHS instead, and we can also order pizza from Nick's Pizza as well! Sophie the Otter: Oh Hiroshi, that sounds like a great idea Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos